The Bavarian Empire
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Aus allen Ländern pflügen wir am größten. '' |- |'Capital''' || May 6-June07 Ausburg, Jun07-July07 Nikaea, July07- München |- |- |'Official Languages' || German, Schwabian Dialect, English, French |- |'Government' • Anarcho-Syndicalism | Communism |- |'Area' • Total | 641.126 mile diameter (6/5/07) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 8,198 Men, Woman, Children (6/5/07) 5,223 Soldiers (6/5/07) |- |'National Animal' |The Lion |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $124.35 $89.53 |- |Literacy Rate: | 96.66% |- |'Currency' || 1 Bayernmark (BM) = 100 Markchens |- | Resources • Connected | Wheat, Iron, Aluminum, Cattle, Furs, Lead, Oil, Sugar, Wine |} =The People's Republic of Central Europe= Creation The Bavarian Empire (Bayernreich) was founded as a neutral nation centered around the ancient city of Augsburg. A Monarchy quickly was established under the Kendall dynasty. The Klaus I assumed the title King of Augsburg until the city of München was annexed into the nation, when he took the title Emperor of Bavaria. The Goal of The Bavarian Empire is a re-united Holy Roman Empire with its capital at Ausburg. Early History Within a few days of being founded, the Bavarian Empire was conntacted by the Legion, which it was a member of until October 29, 2006. The Bavarian Empire's close ally, the Fremen Legion joined around the same time, and the two began a trading partnership. Weeks after being founded, the Christian Monarchy came under attack for its strong war-like stance, and the large military. It was estimated that during this time about 33% of the population was in the armed forces, many of those mercenaries drawn from Austria and German populations in Hungary and Rumania. Then King of Ausburg, Klaus I made reforms cutting the military back, a stance that remained up until recently when the Bavarian Empire hired veterans from the WSA war. After taking München, Klaus I began what has been deemed the "Schwabian Reforms," liberal reforms aimed at bringing democracy to its people. The Bundestag was set up with members elected from the people of the nation. The Reichstag was made up of fewer members from the elite. The national religion was also set to Norse in an act to satisfy the publics change in heart of a normal Christian monarchy. Culture The Bavarian Empire is mostly made up of Germans with small French, Russian, Rom, and Hungarian minorities. The national language is German, and the Schwabian dialect is taught as a secondary language along with English, French and Latin. The government only recognizes French as a minority languages, much to the angst of other minorities. There is no official religion in the Bavarian Empire, but that changes from time to time based on popular belief. Government The People's Republic of Central Europe sports a Proletarian Democracy. The ruling body is the Bundestag, which has recently totally abolished the Imperial Chambers and the Reichstag. The Bundestag The Bundestag holds 100% of the national vote, and represents the people. Its members are elected anually by popular vote. Each year the party with the most seats appoints its party president as Prime Minister. The Prime Minister can only serve one year, because of the term limitations. Parties Ruling: The International (anarcho-syndicalist) Other: Social Democrats (economic center, social right) Bavaria Party (economic center, social fascist) Christian Party (economic left, social right) Communist Party Bavaria (economic left, social fascist) Socialist Party (economic left, social left) Bavaria First Party (centrist) The Free Democtric Party (economic right, social left) Bundestag Make-up: TI: 80% CPB: 12% SP: 7% SD: 1% The Grand Revolution After the Grand Revolution, the Bundestag was given half of the Imperial Chamber's vote and all of the Reichstag's vote. This strengthened democracy's grip on the Empire, and effectively ended any direct rule the Imperial Chamber had on the nation. The Leftist Take-Over AFter the Leftist Take-Over, the Bundestag was given total control of the government, and the communist leaders prohibitated many of the markings of the former "fascist regime." The Reichstag The Reichstag is made up of the nobility of Bavaria. It holds 0% of the national vote. Each member is the patriarch of his family. A family that controls more than 1 000 000 000,00BM (Bavarian Marks) in net value can apply for a seat in the Reichtstag. The current members will vote to decide if this family gets a seat. Any family with a seat cannot vote in any election or vote concerning the Bundestag. The Emperor can also appoint one family a year for any reason. He can also ban one family a year. The Reichstag in the same fashion can vote to allow any number of families in, and vote to ban any number of families. The Grand Revolution After the Grand revolution, the Reichstag was disestablished, and all of its votes given to the Bundestag. This was due to highly liberal reforms made by the new Bundestag, and a direct result of Emperor Klaus's house arrest. Revolutionary leaders forced him to agree to remove the Reichstag from power in order to create a democratic state. The Reichstag still exists now as a part of the Imperial Chamber. The Imperial Chamber Really just the Emperor, the Imperial Chamber controls 0% of the national vote and is made up of the Emperor and his closest advisors and his heir apparent. The Emperor serves for life, and can select any male heir of direct descent or ascent to be his heir. The current heir apparent is Sæxbald I, Grand Prince of Ulm. In times of war, the Bundestag and Reichstag can vote to grant the Imperial Chamber total control until such time peace has been declare. This has only been enacted once in the past. The Grand Revolution The Grand Revolution halved the vote that the Imperial Chamber had, and it also merged it, unofficially, with the Reichstag. The Bundestag is now voting on whether or not to totally end any rule that the Imperial family actually has over the Empire, and to just leave them as figure heads. The Leftist Take-Over After the Leftist Take over the Imperial Chamber, and the Reichstag has been officially abolished, and the von Ausburgs were forced to leave the country. Schwabian Reforms The Schwabian Reforms were enacted by King Klaus I upon his entry into München and his crowning of Emperor. They were aimed to demilitarize and bring liberties to Bavaria's people. Government Reform Many of the reforms were concentrated on the government, which was under martial law at the time. The military's strangle hold on the government was ended, and the military cut from 150 soldiers to a mere 63. Both the Bundestag and Reichstag were created during this time period. The Christian theocracy was dismantled, and many churches were demolished by people once labled as heretics. Police were also no longer allowed to arrest protestors on sight, instead the police could only arrest those who actually broke the law. During all this all state-owned property from the newspaper to the radio station were auctioned off, and the state only retained control over Social Welfare programs, Medical Care and School Grants. Social Reform During this time, the end of the state church meant that people from around the Empire could express their own culture. A few minor clashes between groups were ended swifty and peacefully. And though assimilation was pressed and borders kept tight against illegal immigration, the Bavarian Empire encouraged foreigners to move to the nation and was liberal in giving out visas. Few problems have ever occured because of this influx of foreigners. Economic Reform The Bavarian Empire economically is quiet strong, the Schwabian reforms saw a major increase in taxes, from 13% to 20%. This was to fund public works and new infrastructure in a new government that openly flirted with Socialism. Though capitalism still brings wealth to the people, the government makes sure independent schools, universities all get funding, as well as sporting universal health care and Social Welfare for the unemployed. Slight Undoings Recent wars, including an unprovoked attack against the Bavarian Empire, have seen a major increase in the Bavarian military, which now numbers over 700. It was also at this time that the national vote for the Bundestag was decreased from 80% to 75% and the Imperial Chamber's vote increased from 5% to 10%. Other than that, the Bavarian Empire has remained true to their reforms and have began writing a constitution. There is currently no telling how the Grand Revolution will affect the Schwabian reforms. The Great War and the Grand Revolution The Bavarian Empire was among the first Legion Nations to attack an NPO member. The Bavarian Empire attacked Eric Land, initially with Great success, winning 3 offensive battles and holding off attacks from Eric Land. But after a defeat during the fourth offensive, the Bavarian Empire was defeated twice in defense of their homeland. The Great War ended before any more damage could be done to either nation, and both signed a peace treaty and went their seperate ways. The Bavarian Empire lost 935 brave soldiers, mostly in the defense of Bavaria, and 67 tanks, again mostly in the losses defending Bavaria. The Grand Revolution The losses sparked an a rebellion in Ausburg that quickly left the nation in anarchy. Emperor Klaus v. Ausburg was put under house arrest by a sect of the rebels. The civil was fought mostly between a Communist movement, a Democratic movement, and the reactionary Pro-Monarchy movement. The Democratic movement by far had the most support, and were able to "rescue" Klaus I from the Communist Rebels, only to hold him ransom for their own gains. Klaus I was happy to agree with the democratic movement, and granted them all of their reform ideas. The civil war saw a moderate amount of bloodshed, but the nation is quickly recovering. The Leftist Take Over On December 15, 2006 the game was over for the Bavarian royal family. On that date, the a new flag flew over the Bavarian Empire, now known as the People's Republic of Central Europe (PRCE). A new communist party, known as The International, took a sweeping amount of votes thus bringing Bavaria under Proletariate control. Within a few weeks a new flag had been created and the communist influence took total control. The monarchy was banned, and the Reichstag officially ended, the aristocracy was utterly and totally crushed. Effects on Foreign Policy The Leftist Take Over means that the PRCE openly advocates communist ideology in the Byzantine Empire, attempting to make sure that the voice of the Proletariate is never silenced in that alliance. Currently in the works is an Aid-Tree programme to increase the strength of lower-strength members. May Day Intiative On May 1, 2007 the Soviet of the People's Republic of Central Europe signed the May Day Iniative, banning the future design, construction and proliferation of Nuclear Weapons. This came as no surprise as the recent rise in pro-pacifist movements within the government and the youth of the nation. The MDI came shortly after the beginning of Operation Desert Storm, when the PRCE along side Byzantine allies attacked MuaDib as a threat against the Empire. Late in July, 2007, the MDI was ended, and research into Nuclear weapons restarted... though debateably... the PRCE might never actually build any anyways. Foreign Relations Byzantine Empire Founder The People's Republic of Central Europe recently left the Legion to start its own alliance, the Byzantine Empire with Conrad von Himmler and MuaDib. This new alliance is one of many in the Maroon sphere and wishes to promote Maroon unity as well as the Maroon Economic Bloc (MEB). Leaving the BE On July 29, 2007, the Klaus von Ausburg left the alliance he founded and along with Conrad and several other BE members, went into exile in different alliances. Klaus went to the LSF, were he began planning the founding of a new alliance along with Conrad and the other BE exiles. Ambassador Klaus von Ausburg currently is inactive as an Ambassador. Category:Nations Category:The Bavarian Empire Category:Alpha Orionis